Enter the Spider-Clan
by TheSenjuMan
Summary: You all know the story, you all know the mythos. But this is no origin story, but a continuation. Read the story of how a bunch of idiot teenagers came together, fought bad guys, and did teenager-y stuff.
1. Prologue

**Hey, comic gurus, it's TheSenjuMan. I know that I'm supposed to be working on HTBAH, but I'm losing inspiration and I need some more, so I don't know when I'm gonna update it. But I've been watching a lot of SpiderMan and I couldn't resist this idea. So enjoy.**

* * *

 **Manhattan, New York**

*THWIP*

*THWIP*

*THWIP*

Man, I love hearing that sound! Being smart enough to build your own web-shooters really helps out a lot. Well...the web-shooters part; being super smart's not bad or anything, but if you're like me, its probably gotten you nothing but being stuffed in lockers, thrown in dumpsters, and having your head in the toilet. Jesus, that sounds even worse than I thought, ignore the previous sentence, being smart is cool! Stay in school, kids!

Boy that was schmaltzy. Who writes this stuff again? Oh right, some 22 year old dude who lives with his mom.

Ahem, anyways, you probably know who I am right now, but for the uninitiated, I'm Peter Parker, but to everyone else in the Big Rotten Apple, I'm the **AMAZING SPIDER-MAN!** Yeah, put that in a comic, why don't you?

Anyways, you know how I got to where I am today, spider-bite, woke up with chiseled, manly abs, Un-*sigh*Uncle Ben died, I fight supervillains with cheesy names and equally as cheesy outfits, blah blah blah. B-but this is not a tragically depressing origin story, this is where we focus on the good stuff! See, optimism!

What's that? You wanna know what's going on? Right. It's nighttime, I just got back from foiling-no I can't really call it that-a, ahem, social call with the only Black Cat, or as I know her, Felicia. How I know her? Come on, you gotta admit, stark white hair is very easy to spot in a crowd...along with a damn near psychotic obsession with cats, and a hint of kleptomania.

God, it's so awkward stopping her robberies; gah, that f***ing skin tight leather suit, all those curves, hehe, and dem bewb-no! No! I am a totally rational super enhanced male! My penis doesn't make my decisions for me, I swear! But still, those melons, dat ass tho! That flirty attitude too...oh man, how she torments me so!

SHUT UP!

Now I'm just web-slinging as fast as I can so I can make it back home. Steak, here I-

*TACKLE*

Oh s**t!

Gah, what the hell, spider-sense?! Did you take an off day or something?!

I crash down pretty painfully onto some rooftop (I'm way too distracted to really say anything about it), and dirt and dust covers my eyes. I lift myself up and I look to see-oh Christ, not him again!

"Hahaha! We know how much you hate it when we get the drop on you, Parker!"

Stupid ass echoey voice, stupid ass black alien goop suit, looks he abusing steroids, and my God, that s**t eating grin.

But, I gotta keep up the cocky, snarky appearance, so I smirk and put up my dukes. "Looks like the jilted lover returns."

If you don't know the story, me and some alien goop got in a relationship, and I had to call it off; I told it, 'it wasn't him, it was me'.

"We told you before, we wouldn't stop until you suffered, and you haven't suffered enough, Spider-Wuss!" Venom hissed out.

You know what, enough inner thought stuff, I'm tired and annoyed, let's get this over with!

"Bring it then, you symbiote freak!" I yelled, putting up the famous 'Bring it' gesture. We launched toward each other, punching and punching and-oh you know what I mean, it's a super fight!

Venom pushed me off of him (thank God) and I tried clocking him in his dumb face. He blocked it and spun me around and threw me into that little door entrance thing on the roof. I crashed through it and he came following suit afterwards. He lunged at me, but I turned him around and we both went plunging down the stairway.

"Watch that first step, Parker, it's a doozy!" Tall, dark and goopy said.

I just starting punching him really hard in the face, holding back his other hand, and I backhanded-more like backfisted-him into oblivion. He caught my other hand and headbutted me, making blood spill out of my nose; ah great, now I gotta wash this stupid suit again! And just for that, I got him in the nuts! Yeah, take that, f**kface!

"Ooh, toe toe toe, ow!" I screamed in pain, hitting my shoulder on the railway; hey, you try having your toe stepped on by a giant, steroid abusing alien monstrosity!

We both stopped tumbling down the stairs as Venom detached himself from me and jumped down the stairless, middle shaft thingy. I followed suit and saw him land on the fourth story entrance. I slung a web to the wall and landed on the ground.

Feet. First.

"Oh s**t! F**k me, that kinda hurt!" I yelled, holding my right foot. I entered the-I mean-I went through the entrance, and there was no sign of Venom, but all I did see were terrified people in the hallways. I put up my right hand and said "No worries everybody, your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-"

"Surprise!" Venom yelled. Goddammit! He got the drop on me twice in one day!

He webbed one of those food carts and hurled it right at me, sending me tumbling on the ground. Man, that Parker-luck just had to show up while I'm Spidey! F**k my life!

Venom moved toward me, but kept his distance. "Hehe, layin' down on the job, Spider-Wu-" He paused just as I got that cart off of me and I saw Venom clawing at his own face, peeling it back just enough for me to get a look.

Oh, Eddie, what happened, man?

"G-get away from me!" Eddie yelled. He pulled and pulled, only barely managing to tear the symbiote off of his face. He looked at me, his eyes showing the fear in his heart. "Help u-me! Please!"

The symbiote enveloped his face again and he took off hopping, pushing one guy out of the way. "Outta my way, nerd!"

I took off running after him and saw him crash through a window, slinging onto a wall and crawling with alarming speed. I shot a web at the highest point of the building and traveled upward to the next rooftop, where once again, Mr. I'm-invisible-to-your-spider-sense got me again!

Man, am I getting rusty or something?

He pinned me down on the rooftop. "Gotcha, Parker!"

I struggled to move my arms, but it was no use; damn alien steroids!

"Come on, fight it Eddie! It's me, man, it's Peter!" I begged. "I know you're in there somewhere!" How cliche.

"Eddie's not here right now, but can we take a message?" Venom mocked. He lifted his right hand and unleashed his claws-

*THWIP THWIP THWIP*

The hell?!

Venom's finishing blow never came, and I see why; his right hand was webbed to the ground by 'not me'. Whoever this person was, they swung down and kicked Venom off of me. Venom tried to fight back, punching at the person, kicking at them, but 'Whoever' dodged all the blows effortlessly. 'Whoever' then blocked a hit and kicked Venom back, sending him staggering. The person then put her hands forward and web shot out of her fingertips.

One moment please...

...AW COME ON, THEY GOT REAL WEBBING AND I HAD TO MAKE SOME?!

Now we're back.

The person cocooned Venom in nothing but white, leaving only his head exposed. They then crawled behind Venom and got him in a headlock, choking him out. It was only a few seconds before Venom stopped struggling and passed out.

I got up and walked toward our mystery guest. "Thanks for the save, uh-" Getting a better look, I saw that this person was a girl, looked about my age, with shoulder-length scraggly black hair, brown eyes, and a red bandana covering the rest of her face. She had on a black and grey suit with a red webbing pattern on the front; in the center, she had an 'S'.

Who does she think she is, Supergirl or something?

"Hey, Spider-boy! You done staring?" 'Web-girl' said, snapping her fingers in my face. I slapped her hands from my face.

"Oh-uh-right. So...what do I call you, Miss Web-girl or something?"

She put her right index finger on her chin. "You know, I haven't really thought this through yet, but I'll think of something soon."

"Sure you will," I snarked. "And by the way, it's Spider-'Man!' Not 'boy'!"

The girl laughed under her bandana. "Not with those puberty pipes, dude."

"Oh ha ha," I shot back. My eyes darted to the side, but as soon as I looked back, 'Web-girl' was gone. Like some kinda ninja or something...

I sighed. "This evening's been too crazy," I whispered, walking toward the unconscious symbiote freak. "Bad day, Venom," I quipped, smirking to myself.

I looked down at my trademarked 'Spider-watch' (not in stores yet), and it read 9:19 p.m. S**t! I totally missed dinner with Aunt May, and now she's gonna kill me with nagging! Oh I can see it now: 'Peter Benjamin Parker! Do you know what time it is?! Oh you nearly gave your dear old aunt a heart attack! You know I don't much time on this earth! You should be ashamed of yourself for putting me through that!'

That, that was my old lady voice. I know it's terrible.

I grabbed Tall, dark and slimy by the scruff of his neck and decided to drop him back off at the Ravencroft Institute. I figure since I'm in trouble anyway, might as well get something else done...

* * *

 **Brooklyn Bridge**

 **?**

I lower the bandana from my face and I sigh and look down at my airborne feet. Something told me to ask him...but I couldn't. I had a feeling he wouldn't have cared. Call me cynical, but-you know what, call me cynical.

It's been 4 weeks; four weeks and going I haven't been able to find any trace of my family; God, they could be dead for all I know. No! No! Bad Cindy! Don't think like that!

"CLANK CLANK CLANK*

I turned to my left side and saw him climb up and take a seat next to me. "Hi Ben," I said, disappointment in my voice. Not at Ben, just at my situation.

He had on a blue hoodie with a spider on it, sleeves cut off, red pants, and web shooters on both of his wrists. Ben looked almost exactly like that Peter guy I always heard about from one of my friends, but that story can wait.

"Still no sign of them, huh?" Ben asked. I shook my head no. "I'm sorry Cin. But look on the bright side, they could be still here and alive!"

"I hope your right, Ben," I replied. I turned toward him and hugged him tightly. "God, I hope you're right."

* * *

 **To be clear, this takes place a year into Spidey's career, and I'm gonna be incorporating certain things like the Clone Saga (hence Ben), and some characters' origins are gonna be tweaked.**

 **Let me know how I did and if you'd want to see this. Thanks.**


	2. The Girl with the Red Bandana

**Greetings once again, comic gurus! Here's the second chapter of Enter the Spider-Clan. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Midtown High**_

 **Gwen's POV**

Yo! Wassup, bros and brahs! Wait, doesn't 'brahs' mean 'bro' in Hawaiian? Maybe, I dunno; you know what, f**k it, lemme try again...

Wassup, son! Too New York-ish...eh, whatever, let's go with that. If you don't already know, I"m Gwen Stacy, blah blah blah girlfriend of nerdy Peter Parker, blah blah, I know he's bug-boy, enough with that, too long, didn't f**kin' read. I know, I suck at this whole f**kin' breaking the fourth wall s**t.

You know, most girls would say that I'm so lucky to be the girlfriend of the amazing Spider-Man (especially that bitch Felicia, man, f**k her), but I don't see it; I mean, of course I don't hate him, he is my boyfriend after all, but if you've hung around Peter as much as I have, you start to notice some things that a lot of people wouldn't necessarily call studly. I mean, I can't list an example off because it involves too much science talk, but you know what I'm sayin'.

My mind then shifts to other things that have happened ever since bug-boy got his powers, like...well, him gettin' his powers, the whole Lizard deal, a dude who looks like a walkin' couch (seriously, this guy's gotta be seen to be believed), and then-

-OK, so, I had this friend, ever since I was eleven years old, her name was Cindy, and, you know, she was pretty damn cool. Kinda reminds me of Peter in a way: nerdy, wore glasses, and was scary smart. I mean, like, she could remember what she ate for breakfast every passin' day for most of her life. Holy s**t, that was so bomb! I made friends with her after helpin' her against some bullies, and we was cool ever since.

But then, there was when we took that trip to OsCorp where bug-boy got his powers. I saw her for like, 2 days after the whole thing, but then it's like, she just up and vanished. Like, f**kin', poof! Gone! Like she just ceased to exist. Her family was devastated to learn she was gone, and I decided to ask my dad to help me find her, but it's been all for f**kin' nothin'. Maybe she just got tired of it all and decided to go off the grid or somethin', I don't know. On the subject of her family, for some reason, I haven't heard from them much either; conspiracy much?

*Cue X-Files theme* Yeah I watch it, so what?

But I'm kinda gettin' off topic, let's go to some cheerful stuff.

So here I am at my own personal lunch table (not really personal, just that no one wants to sit with me, but I don't give a f**k), with my earphones in my ears (duh!) and my drumsticks out, bangin' out the awesome tune of what I'm listenin' to; you wanna hear it? Well f**k you, you got no choice, muahahaha! M-my evil laugh needs some work.

" _I be tossin', enforcin', my style is awesome, I'm causin' more family feuds like Richard Dawson!"_ I sang to the lyrics, makin' a little beat tryin' to match the beat of the song. Man, maybe when I get a little better at this drummin' thing, maybe I could start a band, and call it THE GWEN STACIES!

...Nah, too narcissistic. Yes, I have a vocabulary, that a f**kin' problem?

While I'm just jammin' out, bangin' with my sticks, I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I jump a little and turn around quickly, seein' my non-threatenin' (to me at least) nerdy hunk.

"What the f**k, Petey?" I nearly shouted. He put his hands up in surrender. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry Gwen," he apologized. "I tried calling you three times. That music's got your head in the clouds."

Maybe he's-no, he shouldn't have snuck up on me! But I'll let it slide. I smile at him and motion for him to sit next to me. As soon as he did, I grabbed the front of his shirt and planted one on him. Hehehe, that silly lookin' grin on his face is always funny to see.

Pulling away, I notice that he has a big purple bruise on the side of his face. "Whoa son, what happened to you last night?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You know, tall, dark and goopy struck again. It's like the guy's a crazy ex-girlfriend or something, he just won't let up."

"You get your ass kicked again," I said.

"No. Pssh, nah, come on! But someone did show up." He stood up from the table and looked at me. "You coming, Gwen?"

I giggled at the sex joke. Ok, it's not a sex joke intentionally, but the words. "That's kind of a personal question, Petey."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh hardy har har. I just wanna be somewhere private."

I put my drumsticks on the side of my backpack and follow him into the school's hallways. You know, it's a really good thing there's no staff or other people inside durin' lunchtime. Probably out hittin' joints, who knows.

"So there I was, pinned by goopy man, it looks like I'm gonna die, then all of a sudden, this girl shows up-" Peter began, but I stopped him.

"Peter Parker, are you seein' other girls behind my back?" I said. I know he'd never do anything like that, I'm just f**kin' around with him.

But that 'Black Cat' bitch had me suspicious for a while. No I'm not jealous...shut up!

"N-no, never, wh-what the what, no!" His voice gets all f**kin' high pitched in situations like this, it's adorable. I'll stop now.

"Moving on," he continued, stopping at his locker, which was conveniently next to mine. "this girl shows up, and it looks like she's got the same powers I got. She choked out Venom, then just disappeared. It was so crazy."

"So there's another bug-person out there beating up bad guys in his or her jammies?" I asked.

He huffed in annoyance. "T-they're not pajamas, Gwen, it's spandex. Two totally different things, babe."

I smirked when he called me 'babe'. "Alright, spandex-pajamas, how's that?"

"Now you're just teasing me," he responded. I stuck my tongue out at him as he opened his locker. "But this is serious, Gwen. Maybe-just maybe-she can help you find Cindy."

I sighed at the mention of my possibly dead friend. "Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me, when have I ever let you down? Don't answer that question!"

I was about to answer back, but then I heard bug-boy's homemade police scanner (the hell does he come up with that?!) go all crazy. His locker reminds me of my dad's car, only without the massive amount of shoutin'.

"Uggghhh, really? Right now?" Petey said.

"Why? Pooped out from last night there, spandex?" I retorted.

"No. Chemistry class is next, and that's my favorite and I don't wanna miss it!" he whined. Tch, what a baby, but he's mine, hehe. Petey then looked at me like a lost little puppy. "Gwendy, do you mind, uhhh, covering for me?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "This is the third time I've had to cover for you, son!"

"I know, I know, but there's danger out there. Pleeease?" Goddammit, now he's claspin' his hands and that f**kin' puppy dog look.

Resist...

Resist...

F**k!

It's too cute...will fadin'... s**t! "Fine!" I surrendered. Petey smiled and hugged me.

"Don't worry Gwendy, I'll be back in no time!" And there he goes again, runnin' off to save the world. Any normal person would be kinda bitter about this, but I kinda feel jealous; runnin' off, gettin' some action, bein' a hero, sounds kinda cool.

I smile a little bit to myself when I see him from outside the window swingin' away.

You know, I just thought of somethin': those webs ain't the only sticky white stuff that comes out of him, hehehe...

...C'mon, I'm a horny, teenage girl, whaddya expect?! You can't take away my individuality!

I'll stop now.

* * *

 _ **Lower Manhattan**_

 **Peter's POV**

Dammit, man! Why do these bad guys choose the most inconvenient times to be bad guys? Jesus Christ, I was really looking forward to Chemistry class!

I'm gonna sucker punch whoever's messing up Manhattan in the wiener this time around!

Uh-oh, spider sense tingling!

Whoop! I just back-flipped over a flock of birds coming my way; believe me, that is not something easy to do, man.

Spider-sense tingling again! Man, where were you when I was fighting tall, dark and goopy!

I look down onto the street below and I see the good ol' Boys in Blue (they're only good if they're not shooting at me) crowding all around the street and blocking off traffic.

"Yo yo, boys in blue!" I call out, landing onto the site. "Spidey's here! What the deal is?"

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Gay Pride of the East Side himself," one of the officers said to me.

Y-you know what, I'm just gonna let that one slide for right now.

"But you came a few seconds too late, webhead," he continued. "Our little problem's all tied up." He pointed to the left of himself. Pushing past the crowd of onlookers and officers, I saw my good ol' buddy the Shocker. God that's such a f**kin' stupid name.

As I look at him, he's all tied up in...webbing?

The 'Web-girl' from last night? Nah, couldn't be, right?

I walked toward the couch wearing s**thead and ripped the cobwebs from his mouth. "Hiya Hermie!" I greeted with fake enthusiasm.

"F**k you, insect," he told me.

"How many times do I gotta tell you, man: spiders are _arachnids!_ " Some people just never learn...

Hermie just gave me a s**t-eating grin in response. "Y'all all look the same to me."

That's racist.

"Look Hermie, I just wanna help you out, man. Now, be a gentleman and tell me who did this to you before I punch your f**king teeth in, huh? Or you could spend the next however long it takes your f**kbuddies to bust you out of the slammer?" I know I shouldn't be this angry, but I'm missing my favorite science class, I had a rough night, and this dude's just getting on my damn nerves.

"Guess I don't have a choice. She moved so fast, even faster than you, webhead. Then the next thing I know, I'm on my back covered in webs like you see here."

I scoffed. "Lemme guess: she had black hair and a red bandana covering her face?"

"How'd you know that, Mr. Psychic?"

I turned away from the villain-with-a-stupid-name when I felt my spider-sense tingle; for some strange reason, it wasn't tingling as strongly as it should've been. I looked out into the crowd of on-lookers and noticed one of them walking along. Her eyes fell onto mine and suddenly, she just took off running.

I turned back to the Shocker. "Stay," I said, like a kid to his dog. I shot a web into the sky and took off after her.

Oh s**t, almost hit a pole there!

Anyways, I'm chasing after this girl and I gotta say, she is fast! I mean, like, she could give Usain Bolt a run (hehe, pun) for his money. I see her turn left into an alleyway that I'm pretty sure is a dead end.

"Gotcha," I said to myself, landing on the ground. I knew I couldn't be too far away from her; but the moment I go into the alleyway, I see her vaulting and jumping off the walls, hanging from ladders, flipping over clotheslines...

I can do that tricky stuff, sure, but nowhere near how quickly this chick was.

I shot a web onto the wall and forced myself forward, vaulting off and jumping over one of those metal fences; I look to see that the girl was also web-slinging her way through the open skies. I forced myself to get more air time by pulling as hard as I could with one of my webs.

Ahhh, now we're back to web-slinging through the rooftops, just like last time.

Looks like I'm gaining on her now! She probably knows it by now, you can't outrun the Amazing Spider-

"Oh, goddammit!" I shout. I can't believe I forgot to refill on my cartridges last night. But I was tired!

Well, I guess it's time to get reacquainted with the ground once mor-

I feel something grab me by the back of my costume, stopping my fall. I look up to see 'Web-girl' holding me up and carrying me through the air.

"Look, I caught my prey!" she joked.

* * *

 **'Web-Girl's' POV**

Man, that was a close one, catching Mr. Red and Blue Pajamas in mid-fall. I thought I was gonna break him or something.

I can't do that, can I?

W-whatever!

I land into an abandoned junkyard with the 'not-so-Amazing-Spider-Boy (yes I'm still calling him that) in tow. The landing itself was not so great; we both tumbled onto the ground and-

*BONK*

"Oh s**t!" I yelled out, hitting my head on a torn down car hood. "Oh f**k me, that kinda hurt!"

Just because I'm durable doesn't mean I'm immune to pain, man!

Getting up and still holding my head, I see Spider-Boy dusting his shoulders off.

 _Get that dirt off ya shoulder_

 _Ya gotta get that dirt off ya shoulder_

Sorry for the music break there, I was just reminded of the song.

"You okay there, 'Web-girl'?" he asked me.

I put my hands on my bodacious-does anyone ever say that anymore-hips and looked at him. "No, no, I'm cool, dude. Small world catching you at this time of day."

"What do you want, exactly?" Wow, no 'Thanks for saving my ass back there'; the nerve of some people!

I went into my thinking pose. "Hmm, I dunno, maybe to tie you up and eat you? Muahahahaha!"

I giggled when he took an awkward step back. "Gotcha, didn't I?" I joked.

"You're a very weird girl, you know that?" Spider-Boy told me.

"Pssh, weird is the new normal, dude," I responded back. A couple of seconds of silence passed before I stepped up a bit closer. "Look, I-I kinda need your help with something, Spider-Dude."

I watched as he crossed his arms. "With what exactly? And you couldn't be bothered to tell me this last night?"

"Hey, I was busy saving you from the huge slime man, don't put that on me! Listen, anyway dude," I started, "Have you seen the Moon family?" I pulled out a photograph and showed it to him.

He examined it for a couple of seconds and he took it from my hands. "Funny, I got a friend who knows these people. All I know is that they went missing just a couple of months ago."

Oh my God! Missing?! Months?! Just what the hell has been going on all this time while I was gone?!

"Is that it? You got no idea where they may have gone?! No trail?!" I nearly shouted.

"Whoa whoa, 'Web-girl', slow down. It's not like anyone else noticed that they just vanished. And even if I knew, I gotta ask: why do you wanna know?"

I sighed in resignation; should I do this? Should I also tell him about Ben? Is this not breaking the cardinal rule in comic books of ' _Never reveal your identity'_?

Yeah, but I don't give a s**t; I just gotta find my family! They're probably being tortured while I wring my hands and 'hem and haw' over this.

"Because," I began, pulling down my bandana, "my name is Cindy Moon, and I've been missing for a year and a half."

* * *

 **There you go. I know there's not much action, but we'll get there soon enough.**

 **Don't worry, Gwen is also gonna figure into the plot soon.**

 **Read and review!**


	3. The Life and Times of Cindy Moon

**I see I have a sort of small following for this story. Thanks! Spread this story around, I could use the promotion sometimes. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Junkyard in Lower Manhattan_**

 **Cindy's POV**

Um...wow. This is kinda my first time really taking advantage of the whole 'fourth wall' thing, so I-uh, I'm a little nervous.

Did you get that? Oh, uh, okay. Rad! Do people still say 'rad' anymore? Eh, I do, whatever. Don't judge me!

Ahem. Anyways, this is my story I guess. If you're just now getting this, or if you're stupid, my name is Cindy Beth Seon-mi Moon (gotta come up with a cool nickname). But my real name is Moon Seon-mi, but not a lot of people can remember that, and it even sounds foreign to me, but I'm getting ahead of myself and I'm rambling on, aren't I?

Sorry. Just call me Cindy, or whatever cool nickname I come up for myself later.

Where do I start? The furthest I can remember about myself is from when I was about 4 years old (did you know that people can't remember anything before age 3?), and me and my family were still living in South Korea (yeah I'm Korean if you didn't pick up on the name already) , but that sounds like I'm waxing reminiscent and I know you probably don't wanna hear that s**t, do you? Uggghh, Jesus man, what can I say that won't take up a whole lotta time so that I don't sound like a big f**king info-dump of a girl. Hmm...ooh, ooh, I know, I know, I could entertain you with the story of how I met pretty much my only friend Gwen!

Yeah, yeah, let's go with that. Gonna tell a story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down, and I'd like to take a minute just sit right there, I'll tell you all about the story of how I met Gwen!

Sounds pretty corny, doesn't it?

I know it does, but c'mon, it's adorable.

It's adorable, goddammit! Shut up!

Now, flashback, flashback, misty special effects, ooooohhhh...

* * *

 _ **Francis Lewis Park, Queens**_

 _I wasn't really doing that much that day; it was a dreary September day, cloudy, and I was just running around minding my own business while my parents were playing with my little brother A.J. (oh, I have a little brother in case you didn't know). I was never what you would call an 'athletic' girl; I was 10, short, small, and wore glasses, so you could guess that I had plenty of friends, right?_

 _Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong._

 _But for some reason, ever since me and my family moved out of South Korea, it didn't really matter to me whether or not I had friends (or it could be that I was so shy), it just...I don't know how to explain it._

 _Tch, there I go again: rambling. That should be my nickname: Rambly Cindy who never shuts up._

 _Anyway, there I was, rolling around on the grass, just minding my damn business, looking up at the clouds; for some reason, clouds kinda remind me of white cotton candy (which isn't made of actual cotton, but is made when you liquefy sugar, spin it, and it solidifies into these thin little strands. Geek alert!). I wonder what it would taste like if I chewed on a cloud?_

 _I stood up from the ground and put my hand up in the air, like I was trying to touch the cloud, which I could totally do!_

 _*WHACK*_

 _Thank God or whoever came up with the English language for onomatopoeia!_

 _I got hit by a football on the side of the head, knocking off my glasses. Yeah, sounds great, doesn't it? Disoriented, and can't see s**t._

 _I looked to the right of me and saw these 3 blurry things running straight toward me, I think? You know what, nevermind, they were. Anyway, it appeared to be three boys around my age and let me tell you: they didn't look very friendly._

 _"Hey, you're messing up our game!" one of them said; he had brown hair and a Charlie Brown-like yellow shirt-wait a second! Now that I'm remembering, I didn't do anything, they started it!_

 _"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. God, I was so shy. I tried looking down to get their stupid ball back, but everything was all blurry and I couldn't see anything. But then, as I was looking, one of the other little freaks of nature held up my glasses._

 _"Ooh, looks like we got a nerd on the loose!"_

 _That's racist...not really, but it's-it's-f**k them!_

 _"Those are my glasses!" I tried running at the boy who took my specs, but astigmatism strikes as I ended up running into a tree head on._

 _I fell to the ground, with those three little asswipes laughing at me. Don't laugh at my misery! It's only funny when it happens to people I don't like!_

 _"C'mon," I called out, getting back up. "Give 'em back!"_

 _"Make us!" one of those other boys challenged. Oh they didn't know what was com-_

 _-Yes they did. Soon as I went up to them again, they started f**king around and playing something like 'monkey in the middle' with me. Three guesses as to who the monkey was._

 _Congratulations, you win jack s**t!_

 _I tried, I sincerely tried getting them back, but all they had to do was move out of the way and push me down to the ground. After a few minutes of this bulls**t, I was back on the ground, a tear coming down my eye, and them laughing at me when all of a sudden, a miracle..._

 _...Nah, I'm not that melodramatic._

 _"Yo!" a voice called out. "Leave her alone!"_

 _"Oh yeah," one of those assholes responded. "Or what, girly?"_

 _I couldn't see all that well, but even I knew that it was some girl throwing what looked like rocks at the boys, causing them to throw their hands up and try to shield themselves from the rocks. She was running closer, which means that they took off running. Yeah, serves them right!_

 _"Don't ever let me see ya, again, ya hear me?!" the girl yelled. She dumped the rocks and looked down at me. "Ya okay?"_

 _I nodded as I wiped my tears from my face. The girl bent down and gave me my glasses back; when I put them on, I saw that they girl was blonde, had a headband, a white jacket, and the most piercing blue eyes I've ever seen._

 _"Thank you," I told her._

 _She shrugged. "Don't worry 'bout it. There can be a lotta jerks in this city, gotta deal wit 'em somehow."_

 _A few seconds of silence passed between us before I broke it. "Uh, I-I'm Cindy," I said to her. Jesus Christ, I was so awkward. I mean, I still am kinda awkward, b-but not like this, you know there's vary degrees of awkward, and I guess I fit into a bajillion types and I'll stop now._

 _Sticking her hands in her jacket pockets, she nodded her head up at me. "Gwen."_

* * *

Now we're outta flashback land, yay!

There is so much more I could tell you, but for right now, let's just keep it brief, huh?

And now we return to the land of today...

* * *

 **Peter's POV**

Thank God for my mask, because my eyes were as wide as alien saucers at this point.

THIS is Cindy? A girl with the same powers as me?! Dear God, this is turning into one interesting day, man. I can't believe it; this certified badass who took down Venom with little to no effort?

Gwen's gonna have a f**king field day with this one.

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself. "Cindy, d-do you know-I mea-what happened to you all this time?!"

"Look, I can't tell you right now, Spider-Dude! Trust me, you wouldn't even believe me anyway if I told you," she responded. I just sat down on a broken-down desk.

"Cindy, do you know a girl named Gwen Stacy?" I questioned. Gotta keep up the appearance; remember 'Never reveal your secret identity' and all.

She went rigid at the mention of my girlfriend. "What about her? She's, like, my best friend in the world-oh, oh did something bad happen to her? Is she dead?!"

"No," I answered quickly. "No, she's been looking for you for quite a while, Web Girl."

"Wait a minute," Cindy declared, crossing her arms. "How exactly do _you_ know who she is? I've seen you on the newspapers, and you seem to be pretty damn close to her. Why?"

S**t, she's on to me.

"None of that matters now," I settled. I stood up on top of the broken desk. "She's been looking for you, and now I'm gonna tell her that you're back, ok? Then we can hel-"

"No!" Cindy nearly shrilled. She covered her mouth in slight embarrassment. "Please Spider-Dude, don't tell her anything about me right now!"

"Why not?" I questioned again. "You don't know how ecstatic Gwen would be if she found y-"

"-I wish I could explain to you, but please-you can't!"

"I have to. I made a promise to her that I'd help out in finding you. It was part of my responsibility and now I'm fulfilling it."

Before I could even jump from the desk, Cindy, with lightning speed that surprised even me, cocked her right index finger and middle finger like a gun and shot a web directly at my feet.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" I shouted.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't tell Gwen," she growled, pointing at me. " _I'll_ handle this, you got me, Spider-Boy?"

I put my hands up in surrender. "All right, all right Cindy. I-I'm sorry."

She sighed and put her hand down. "N-no, I should be apologizing. I don't know what came over me."

"Trust me, I know the feeling," I said in reassurance. "Now, you wanna get this stuff off my feet, Web Girl?"

"Hmm," she said, back in that thinking pose. "Nope."

"Cindy, come on, s-stop joking around."

"Who's joking around?" she answered. Then, she started giggling again. "Alright, I'm just kidding, jeez."

She moved toward me and peeled her spider silk off my feet. I leapt down from the desk. "You know, you're pretty damn fast, Cindy. You didn't even set off my spider-sense."

She shrugged. "I must be more awesome than you, I guess."

Oh uh-uh, uh-uh, she did not just say that!

No one is cooler than Spider-Man.

I'm the bomb!

Well, except for maybe Captain America. _Maybe_.

"Look, uh," I began, "If you wanna find Gwen, you should head for Forest Hills later in the day."

"Thanks, Spider-Dude." She put her bandana back on, turned away from me and was about to swing off, but turned back at me. "By the way, you know a kid named Peter Parker?"

My breath hitched in my throat; s**t, she's on to me again. "Uh, um..yeah I know this Peter guy. Pretty swell and quite badass, w-why do you ask?"

I couldn't see it, but it looked like she was smirking behind her bandana. "Just wanted to tell _you_ that a surprise is waiting."

My eyes widened yet again as I watched Cindy swing off into the day.

How the hell did she know who I was?!

* * *

 **?**

A man stands from a building, looking down at the scene before him. He had long, slicked-back black hair, and wore a Victorian-era suit minus the tie.

"Seems that the Spider-Totems are forming, just as I anticipated," he whispered to himself.

"But she's not the Spider-Bride. That leaves only one other person."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun. Wonder what that surprise may be for Peter?**

 **Silk's story and origin will be covered throughout the story and not in one big info dump.**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
